


i just wanna be your pretty girl (when you want it)

by littlemousejelly



Series: come on (let's sleep in my bed) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: "What were you thinking about?""Um… just, about what happened that first time we cuddled. When you were riding my thigh and how it"--Kara pauses to suck in a shaky breath--"how it was really hot."A warm, solid weight suddenly settles on her leg, soft thighs bracketing her own. "Like this?" Lena asks breathily.ORPWP. Kara remembers something that happened during her first sleepover with Lena and wants to revisit it. Lena obliges in the best way.ORthe sleepover au part 2





	i just wanna be your pretty girl (when you want it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from King Princess's "Prophet"
> 
> This is a continuation of "sleeping here right next to me (but will you ever mess with me)" with a time skip. You can read this without having read that one, I think, but it'll probably make a little more sense if you've read it too.
> 
> Big, biiiig thank you to @disappointingcroissant (nothing disappointing about you, baby) for commenting on sleepover part one and inspiring part two.
> 
> tumblr: @littlemousejelly  
twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)

Kara stands in the elevator next to Lena, practically vibrating as she tries to keep her hands to herself for a little longer, just a couple more seconds.

It’s just. So _hard_ with the way Lena looks in that slinky black dress with her hair in waves and her, her… _her_ _décolletage_ all on display. It makes Kara’s hands itch and she leans against the elevator wall to put a little more distance between them, concentrates on clenching and unclenching her fists around the handrail behind her without crushing the metal. Even after six months of being together, Lena affects her so much by just… existing. 

Lena notices her shift away and mimics the movement. She leans against the opposite wall, hands pressed palms down to the railing and shoulders rolled forward, accentuating the dip of her collarbones. Then she drops her gaze and slowly drags her eyes back up Kara's body.

_ Wow_, it's hot in this elevator. Are they- are they there yet?

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, darling," Lena purrs, and Kara lets out a nervous, hysterical-sounding giggle as she feels metal squish between her fingers.

"Thanks!" she squeaks, because apparently she's lost all control of her vocal chords. She clears her throat and tries to subtly unsquish the metal railing behind her. "You… um, you look gorgeous too. Good enough to eat, baby."

She says it lightly, unthinking, mind still mostly focused on fixing the railing until she hears Lena's breath hitch and a tiny whimper slip from her pretty red lips.

And then she realizes what she's said and flushes, hands going clumsy and mangling the metal behind her even more.

The elevator, blessedly, chooses that moment to _ ding_, indicating their arrival at Lena's penthouse.

They both step away from the sides of the elevator at the same time and Kara swallows at the way Lena looks up at her from beneath her lashes.

_ "Um_, sorry. The..." Kara gestures helplessly at the sad metal railing she was unable to fix. It's likely completely beyond repair at this point, honestly, but Lena just hooks her fingers through her belt loops and pulls her into a kiss as she drags her out of the elevator.

It's probably supposed to be sexy, and it _ is_, but it's also clumsy and messy and there's a lot of accidental bumping of teeth and stepping on each other as they stumble into Lena's apartment.

Despite the fact that it's one of the least coordinated kisses they've ever shared, Kara is dazed when they pull apart.

"The… the railing?" she tries again, voice breathy. "I, um, broke it a lot. Sorry."

Lena nods in acknowledgment, eyes focused on Kara's mouth as she nibbles at her own bottom lip. "It's okay, darling, I'll have someone in to replace it tomorrow."

"Oh. Okiedokie then."

Lena yanks her close and kisses her again, hungry and wet, sucking Kara's lower lip into her mouth, scraping her teeth along it as she tugs gently.

Kara lets out a happy hum and kisses back, enjoying the way Lena parts her lips the second Kara brushes her tongue against them. She licks into her mouth, craving the taste of her, and when Lena moans it makes her feel like she's seconds from floating away so she starts kissing her softer. Slower. Tiny little kisses that have Lena leaning forward to chase her mouth.

"Um, can I help chip in for the new railing?" Kara asks between kisses, voice muffled.

Lena groans and pulls away. "Do we really have to talk about this _ now?"_

Kara blushes. "I- I mean, I feel bad about squishing it, is all."

Lena studies her for a second before a sly smirk makes its way across her face and she presses her fingers to Kara's chest.

"How about this?" She slowly starts trailing her fingers lightly down her sternum. "Your contribution to the new railing will be making me feel good tonight."

_ Oh._

_ "Um."_

Lena slides her hand further down and fiddles with Kara's belt buckle.

"I mean, honestly, Kara." She gets the buckle undone and casually thumbs open the button of her pants, unzips her zipper. "I think that's a fair trade, don't you?" Then she slides her hand into her pants and cups Kara through her underwear, palm pressing firmly against her clit, which like-- okay, oh heck.

Kara sways on her feet and leans into Lena's hand.

"Hhhey yeah, um, yeah, okay," she breathes, dropping her head to Lena's shoulder (not as far as she would normally have to since Lena's in heels tonight) before nuzzling into her neck.

Lena's hand between her legs feels _ so good. _ And she smells _ amazing_, and her skin is so _ soft _ and close and Kara could totally just… lick it, if she wanted to. Which she does.

So she does. She loops her arms loosely around Lena's waist and slowly licks up her neck before kissing wetly along her jaw to her ear, groaning when it makes Lena gasp and press harder against her clit.

"Bedroom, now," Lena says, stepping away after a moment and pulling her hand from between Kara's legs so Kara can actually find the strength and motivation to move.

She still makes a little noise of discontent, slouching and trailing after Lena like a forlorn pup denied their favorite chew toy until her eyes lock onto the sway of Lena's hips and her mood brightens again.

She makes it maybe two steps into Lena's room before Lena whirls around, shuts the door, and pins her to it.

"Oh, hi," Kara says dumbly, distracted by how soft Lena's body is against hers.

"Hi yourself," Lena murmurs before she leans up for another kiss, fingers nimbly undoing her button-up as she runs her tongue along the inside of Kara's upper lip.

Kara pulls away from the kiss to shrug off her shirt and remove her bra, but Lena grabs the shirt before she drops it on the ground.

"Wait," she says, blushing. "Keep this on."

Kara complies without question and puts it back on, knows by now that Lena really, _ really _ likes the way she looks in a button-up or flannel and nothing else. And if the way Lena's breath stutters as she takes it in--unbuttoned navy button-up with nothing underneath, black chinos undone and Kara's panda-print underwear on display--is any indication, she is still _ very _ into the look.

She leans in, pupils blown, hands gently skimming over her waist, and starts peppering kisses along Kara's collarbone and chest, nipping at her skin every now and again before soothing it with her tongue.

Kara lets out a shaky gasp when Lena dips to draw her nipple into her mouth. She closes her teeth gently around the hard bud and tugs, the pressure a wonderful, tantalizing contrast to the way she follows it with a soft brush of her tongue. Then she reaches up and thumbs over Kara's other nipple. She pinches it between her thumb and index finger and twists just as she bites down harder around the nipple in her mouth, and Kara whines, legs shaking, hips bucking, feeling like all the sensation in her body has been amplified and concentrated into just her nipples.

_ "Oh, sh- oh shoot."_

Lena huffs out a laugh around her nipple and releases it, kissing it so gently that it seems like an apology for being rough. Then she sinks to her knees and kisses down Kara's stomach, licking at her abs indulgently before tugging Kara's pants and underwear down.

As Kara steps out of them, Lena looks up at her, the side of her mouth quirked like she's trying to stifle a smile. "I didn't say anything earlier, but, pandas?"

Kara sniffs. "They're _ soft_, and they're lucky!"

Lena raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I've gotten laid every time I've worn these!"

Lena frowns and looks down at them, nibbling at her lip. "This is the first time I've seen you wear these," she mumbles, almost to herself.

"And now I'm about to get laid! I'm one-for-one!" Kara claps giddily. "These are _ super _ lucky!"

Lena lets out a shocked laugh, a mix of relief, incredulity, and helpless adoration playing across her face as she looks up at Kara, dimples winking and eyes squinty with mirth.

Which, like-- honestly, _ wow. _ Lena just _ looks like that._

Kara barely gets to admire her as she is though--sitting back on her heels and laughing and so, so pretty--before she's wrapping her cool hands around the backs of Kara's bare thighs and pulling her close again.

She nuzzles a wet kiss into Kara's sensitive hipbone before looking up at her, eyes dark. "So… I was hoping you'd use the strap-on on me tonight," she says without preamble, voice pitched low, and like-- everything about that already makes Kara's clit throb like it's developed a pulse of its own, but then Lena's leaning forward and opening her mouth and pressing her tongue right against her, slick and hot and wet, and Kara nearly collapses.

She flails an arm out, hanging onto the doorknob for dear life as Lena slides her hands up to cup her ass and pull Kara harder onto her mouth. She licks through her again and again, nose bumping at her clit with every pass of her tongue, and moans when Kara tangles her free hand into her soft hair before slowly and carefully starting to ride her face.

Lena gradually relaxes under Kara until she's no longer licking through her as she grinds against Lena's mouth. She lightly grasps at Kara's hips to keep her close, to keep herself from being bumped away as Kara moves above her, but otherwise makes no attempt to guide her, just lets Kara take her own pleasure.

So Kara takes, rolling her hips fluidly and whimpering each time her clit drags along the length of Lena's tongue. And Lena-- Lena is so good. Keeps her mouth nice and open, her tongue flat, and stays right where Kara wants her.

Kara releases the doorknob and gets both hands in Lena's hair, holds her steady as she rides, thighs trembling harder and harder as Lena's moans send vibrations through her clit.

She gazes up at Kara blearily, pulse thrumming, flush high on her cheeks, looking so_ pretty _ and being so _ good _ that Kara can't help the groan that rumbles out of her. She bucks her hips faster, messier, smearing her wetness all over Lena's chin. Brings a hand down to lovingly brush Lena's temple, her cheek, whatever she can reach as she grinds on her face.

And Lena just, blinks slowly and leans ever so slightly into her hand, the way a cat does to show its affection and that, _ shoot-- that _ is what pushes Kara over the edge, shuddering and whimpering as she jerks against Lena's tongue.

Lena strokes gently at the sides of her thighs as she comes, trailing her fingertips up and down over Kara's skin, waiting patiently for her to finish shaking.

But Kara is less patient, wants to reward Lena for being so perfect, and pulls away from her even though she's still trembling. 

"Bed, baby," Kara instructs, voice low and still slightly breathless. She helps Lena up onto her feet, wincing in sympathy when Lena has to shift from heeled foot to heeled foot for a moment to get the stiffness out of her knees.

"Next time we put a pillow down," Kara promises.

Lena nods in agreement but giggles. "But darling, you've gotten me so stiff," she jokes, wiggling her eyebrows like a dork, Kara's wetness still on her chin.

Kara groans and rolls her eyes, swiping her thumb over Lena's chin and popping it into her mouth. "That was awful and you know it," she says after she releases her thumb, and notes the way Lena is suddenly very focused on her thumb. "Besides, I'm the one with a stiffie for you, baby."

Lena swallows hard. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lena seems okay to walk again so Kara steers her towards the bed, backs her up until she's standing by the foot of it. She dips in to kiss Lena softly, tasting herself on Lena's lips, then pulls away reluctantly to move behind her, pressing wet kisses to her neck, across her shoulders, and over her upper back as she slides the zipper of her dress down.

Lena leans into the kisses and Kara smiles against her skin before helping her peel the dress off, admiring every inch of pale skin she reveals as the dress comes away and Lena is left standing in her strappy heels and just-as-strappy lingerie.

Kara steps back to take it all in.

The set is a dark, forest green, contrasting beautifully with her skin and bringing out the green in her gray eyes. The bra is pretty standard, the half cups making it look like Lena is one bend away from a very nice nip slip that Kara would definitely, totally not be opposed to.

The bottoms are standard too, all things considered, but strips of fabric start at the midpoint of the lace underwear and sling up to a couple inches under her waist, accentuating the flare of her hips and the pretty swell of her tummy and Kara just- she _ adores _ Lena's stomach. And she knows that _ Lena _ knows, so she definitely bought this with the understanding that Kara would really appreciate it and that's just. Like. It's all for _ her_.

All of this--Lena settling on the bed, propped up on her elbows and looking up at her, sexy heels accentuating the length of her legs, all wrapped up in dark lace like the loveliest of presents--is _ hers_.

"Are you okay, darling? You've been very quiet for a while now," Lena notes, slipping a thumb under the strip of fabric over her hip.

Kara means to respond verbally, but all that comes out is a weak whine, eyes glued to the way Lena's thumb is tugging the lace tight and making it dig into the softness of her hip. She clears her throat, trying to make her brain think actual thoughts that aren’t just about how badly she wants her mouth on Lena's skin.

"Yeah, um. I'm… struggling. A little. You're just so pretty, Lena. So absolutely breathtaking."

Lena blushes, plopping onto her back and bringing her hands up to cover her face. "Karaaa…" 

"Hey, hey no. No hiding your beautiful face, baby," Kara laughs, straddling Lena and tugging lightly at her arms.

Lena resists at first, squirming under her, but she eventually lets Kara pull her hands away from her face. "You're making me feel _ shy,_" she protests, and the pink of her blush has spread all down her neck and chest and makes her look even more adorable and kissable.

_ "Baby."_

Kara pins Lena's hands above her head, lowers herself until their bodies are flush and stops with her mouth hovering just over Lena's.

"You are _ so cute _ and I would like to kiss you now if that's okay."

Lena closes the distance herself and pecks her on the lips. "Yes, please."

Kara smiles and dips her head to kiss her properly, starting up a slow roll of her hips when Lena gets squirmy underneath her again.

When a particularly slow and direct grind has Lena gasping into her mouth, Kara decides it's probably time to give Lena her reward. She humps against her a few more times and then pulls away to get the harness. "Which one do you want today?"

"Blue."

Kara makes a noise of affirmation and steps into the harness, fishing in Lena's bedside drawer for the proper dildo before securing it.

Lena scoots up the bed, props herself up on some pillows and watches her with dark eyes, fingers tracing idly over her hips as she waits.

Kara wastes no time in straddling her again, slinging a leg over her thighs and watching the way Lena swallows as her eyes dart down to the dildo bobbing between her hips.

Which, makes Kara wonder if maybe…

She gets up on her knees, shuffles the slightest bit forward. "Do you wanna give it a suck, baby?"

Lena's breath hitches. "Yeah," she breathes, licking her lips, eyes going a little glassy as she stares at the strap. "Wanna suck."

“Okay,” Kara says. Then she scoots the rest of the way up until her knees are just under Lena’s armpits with Lena’s arms wrapped loosely around her thighs. She grabs the strap in her hand and holds it steady, presses it to Lena's wet lips and sucks in a choked breath when they part easy easy easy and she licks out over the tip before taking it into her mouth.

And like, obviously, Kara can’t feel it, can’t feel how warm and soft Lena’s mouth is, but there’s still a teasing tugging sensation just over her clit that makes Kara feel hot and achy, and she swears she can almost feel the way Lena’s moans are making the silicone vibrate.

Just when she doesn’t think it could get any hotter with Lena bobbing further and further on the strap, Lena props herself up a little more and grabs her ass, breathing out through her nose as she smoothly takes Kara all the way into her mouth and keeps her pressed to the back of her throat for three solid beats.

Which is just_\-- Heck_. _ Frick._

Lena backs off, lets the strap-on fall out of her mouth and looks up at her, cheeks flushed.

"Was that okay?" she asks, voice low and breathy, and _ gosh, _ she's just so _ good._

"Yeah, baby." Kara strokes at her cheek tenderly. "That was _ so _ okay. So, so pretty taking me into your mouth like that."

Lena blushes harder, the tips of her ears going pink, and squeezes her thighs together. "Thank you," she mumbles, looking like she feels shy shy shy again but being good and not hiding her face.

It would be mean for Kara to draw this out any longer, but seeing her look so bashful overwhelms her with the need to make Lena whiny for her. So she shuffles back down, kissing at her neck as she unhooks her bra and pulls it off. Her breasts spill out, perfect for Kara's hands and mouth, so she shows them her appreciation. She cups them in her hands, flicks her thumbs over her nipples to watch them harden, sucks them into her mouth to make Lena gasp and arch for her.

When Lena starts pressing up with her hips, trying to grind against her, she continues downward, licking wetly at her soft stomach, sucking marks into her skin and scraping her teeth against her hipbones as she gently tugs her underwear off.

Then she crawls back up, braces herself on her forearms and slides the entire length of the dildo right over Lena’s clit.

Lena’s breath hitches hard, hips bucking automatically in response. Her hands fly up to grasp at Kara’s waist and Kara starts up a smooth rhythm, rolling her hips like she had earlier, firmly pressing the strap against her clit on the way down and dragging it light and teasing on the way back.

It only takes a couple of seconds before Lena is whimpering under her, lifting her hips to meet each downward stroke, breath gusting out hard and fast. A couple seconds more and she starts helplessly pleading and stuttering out half-phrases.

“Kara, _ please,_” she whines. “_Please_, I want-- _ please, pleaaaase._”

"What do you want, baby?" Kara asks, dragging the strap over her clit again.

"Want you- want it- _ please_."

Kara hums and continues sliding the dildo against her for a little longer, just to hear Lena's little whimpers get breathier, to make her legs start shaking in the tell-tale sign that she's close. Just as Lena begins digging her nails into the skin of Kara's waist to urge her to grind faster, she pulls away.

The confused mewl of a sound that Lena lets out is so sad and sweet that Kara has to dig her fingers into her palms to refrain from just reaching out to spread her legs and bury the strap-on into her. Lena's chest is heaving with the force of her harsh breaths and she squeezes her thighs together, trying to be patient but so squirmy and perfect.

"On your arms and knees, Lena," Kara grits out, and Lena hurries to comply, flipping over and presenting herself, flushed and absolutely soaked and just-_ crap_.

"Are you ready?" Kara asks, pointlessly probably, since Lena is whimpering and swaying her hips back needily.

_ "Yes, god, fuck," _ Lena blurts, shuffling her knees and lifting her ass higher, begging. _ "Please. Pleasepleaseplease fuck me_\--"

Kara grabs her hips and plunges into her in one smooth stroke. The strap-on goes in so easily that it takes her a moment to realize her hips are pressed against Lena's ass and she's all the way in.

_ "Fuck! Kara--"_

"I am, baby," Kara says cheekily, then pulls her hips back before thrusting forward and steadily bottoming out again just to hear her groan.

_ "Fffuck, fucking--"_

Kara draws her hand back and delivers a stinging smack to Lena's ass. "Language."

Lena whimpers, drops her head so it hangs below her shoulderblades as she shudders.

Kara doesn't mean it in the sense that she wants Lena to stop saying "fuck," but rather in the sense that she wants Lena to articulate more clearly what she's feeling as Kara touches her. It's something they've agreed to explore, for Kara, who finds that there is little else as hot as Lena, breathy and whiny and babbling as she tries to explain how good Kara is making her feel.

"Kara, I'm-- You're--" Lena gasps as Kara bucks into her rhythmically, leaning over to thumb at her nipple with one hand while the other rubs soothing circles over Lena's hip. "I feel so full. I'm_ so full_."

"Yeah?" Kara pulls her hips back, dragging the strap out. "Just wanna fill you nice and good." She punctuates her words by thrusting in again, listening to the way it makes Lena whine. "Make you feel so good while I'm rubbing inside like this."

_ "God, yes, fuck," _ Lena breathes. "You feel _ so good, _ Kara. _ Sogoodinsideme, fuck."_

Kara presses a wet kiss to her back. "Are you close, baby?"

_ "Yes, fuck, I- I'm so close."_

"Are you gonna come like this, so pretty on all fours for me?" 

_ "Shit, fuck--"_

She brings her hand down on the other side of Lena's ass and Lena arches and moans.

_"Kara, god, I_\--_ Yes, okay?_ _Yes, I'm gonna come like this." _She greedily backs into Kara, meeting her thrusts to take the strap-on harder, deeper._ "Fuck- 'm gonna come, wanna come with you inside me."_

"Good girl," Kara murmurs, voice low, and then she's slipping the hand on her hip down to rub tight circles over her swollen clit and pinching Lena's nipple and _ twisting_, and Lena's coming hard, jerking and shaking as she tries to keep herself from collapsing.

Kara kisses up her back and runs her hands up her sides, carefully avoiding the welts she’d raised on her ass with the spanking.

“So pretty, so good for me.” She eases the strap-on out, pulling another quiet whimper from Lena as it drags against her on the way.

Lena slumps forward, still on her knees but arms stretching out, the side of her face pressed to the mattress as she pants and trembles through the rest of her aftershocks.

Kara quickly removes the harness and sets it on the bedside table to be cleaned later. She gently blows a gust of cold air over the welts on Lena's ass and she huffs out a laugh.

"Thank you, darling."

"Of course, baby." She trails her hand along Lena's back, drawing light patterns in the way she knows Lena loves. "You wanna snuggle?"

"Mmhm."

"Okay." She undoes the straps of Lena's heels and takes them off, rubs gently at her feet before she carefully gathers Lena up into her arms and maneuvers them under the covers. Lena curls into her perfectly, just as perfect as she did the first time they ever cuddled, and Kara can't help the giggle that slips out of her when she remembers their first experience together.

Lena lets out a questioning hum, tickling Kara with the vibration it causes against her collarbone.

"Baby, you remember the first time we cuddled?"

"Mmyeah, you were so warm, was nice."

"...That's it? You just remember me being warm?"

Lena hums again quietly, and Kara isn't sure if she's nodding off or actually trying to remember what happened.

Until she breathes in sharply, let's out a teeny, mortified-sounding_ Oh my god_, and smooshes her face into Kara's chest. She mumbles something with her mouth right up against Kara's breast and Kara laughs.

"I have super-hearing but even I can't tell what you're saying if my boob is in your mouth.”

Lena makes a noise of discontent, but lifts her head away from Kara and repeats herself. “I said, ‘No _ wonder _ all I remember is you being warm, the fact that I had been riding your thigh _ in my sleep _ was _ so embarrassing _ I thought I was gonna die.'”

Kara grins. “You were so cute though. And then we had amazing sex. And talked about our feelings. And look at how far we've come since then!”

“Well, I would have _ preferred _ not to have remembered what led to the sex and feelings, but… I mean, things turned out well so I really can't complain."

Kara hums in agreement and they fall into silence as she runs her fingers up and down Lena's back.

A thought strikes her as the brush of her fingers coaxes a happy sound out of Lena and prompts her to snuggle closer. She… hadn't actually gotten to come while riding Kara's thigh that night. But it had been so cute. So_ hot_. And Kara finds herself wondering if maybe… maybe Lena would want to try getting herself off like that, while Kara watched.

_ Oh._

Just imagining how Lena would look--rubbing herself against Kara's thigh, blush blotching all over her pale skin, nipples hard and begging to be tasted--makes Kara feel like she’s suddenly running a thousand degree fever and she squirms a little, clears her throat.

“D’you need t' pee?” Lena’s voice is muffled, from both exhaustion and the way her mouth is pressed to Kara’s skin again.

“Um, no. I mean, well, yes? Maybe?”

Lena snorts, and untangles herself from their cuddle, flopping onto her back and hissing slightly as her ass hits the sheets. She rolls onto her stomach and props her head on her crossed arms. "Well, go on then. I should probably pee after you're done anyway."

"Um. Okay."

She gets up out of bed, but then doesn't move any further, turning to face Lena and twisting her hands together, not actually needing to pee but also not knowing how to best explain her thoughts.

Lena glances at her. "You don't need to pee," she states.

Kara shakes her head.

"Do you wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Kara starts shaking her head again but then stops, swallows hard, and nods instead.

"Okay. Get back in bed, darling. I'm gonna go clean myself up. We can talk when I come back."

Kara settles in with her back against the headboard, plucking at the sheets and trying to organize her thoughts as Lena makes her way into the attached bathroom. She _ tries _ to stay focused on how to articulate what she wants from Lena but it's _ hard_.

Does she even want it to happen tonight? The heavy pull she feels low in her belly argues that _ yes_, she really does. But she can totally wait too! If Lena doesn't want to do it tonight, or even ever. And if it's the latter, then Kara can just keep it as a little fantasy for herself.

And what a fantasy it is. Lena arching as she grinds wetly on Kara's thigh, neck straining as she tosses her head back in pleasure and moans pretty and high for Kara…

Kara is slipping her hands down her body before she realizes it, nudging her button-up aside to palm at her breast, to twist her nipple between her thumb and forefinger while the other hand drifts lower. 

When she brushes her fingers past curly hair, she hisses out a shocked breath when she bumps her clit, sensitive again, and finds wetness pooling between her legs.

She feels like she should probably pull her hand away, really only has a little while longer before Lena finishes up in the bathroom, but.

Her clit is so sensitive right now that she could probably just take care of herself in a couple of seconds and take the edge off. So she shuts her eyes, lets herself tug at her nipple, starts rubbing at her clit, feeling almost like it’s too much at the start but gradually acclimating as she lets the fantasy play out in her mind.

Kara sitting on the couch with Lena naked in her lap, straddling her thighs. Kara putting her hands on her waist as Lena slowly and languidly starts to roll her hips in to mash her clit against Kara's abs. Her breaths getting choppier and hips losing their rhythm the more excited she gets. Kara shifting her over onto her thigh when she pauses shakily, trying not to come too fast. Lena whimpering as she slips wet and messy on Kara's leg and _ Rao, _ Kara is so _ close--_

Kara hears Lena's breath hitch and it's _ not _ the fantasy.

She freezes.

It's more than ridiculous that she just stops moving, like Lena can't clearly see her hand on her breast or the tent in the blanket where her hand is on herself, but she does it nonetheless and refuses to open her eyes because- well- this is _ embarrassing _and maybe if she just keeps her eyes shut everything will go away or she’ll suddenly develop the ability to teleport or turn invisible.

The silence feels like it drags on for a week even though it's probably only a couple seconds. Then Kara notices Lena's heart rate increasing, hears her take a slow, deep breath before--

"Keep going."

_ What._

She can feel the air shift as Lena approaches the bed. The mattress dips with her weight and then she's pulling the sheets away so that Kara is really exposed with her hand between her legs.

"Keep touching yourself, darling," Lena repeats, voice low.

And like, okay, if… if she says it like that, Kara really can't disobey. She keeps her eyes closed and starts rubbing at her clit again, hips jerking as her oversensitive clit gets used to the sensation again.

"Slower," Lena says, and Kara complies, slowing the movement of her hand until it feels like she's just teasing herself, fingers slicking languidly around and over her clit.

"What were you thinking about?"

Kara swallows, squirms with the knowledge that Lena is watching her touch herself. "You, baby," she responds quietly.

Lena hums and Kara can hear her shuffle closer. “What about me?”

"Um… just, about what happened that first time we cuddled. When you were riding my thigh and how it"--Kara pauses to suck in a shaky breath--"how it was really hot."

A warm, solid weight suddenly settles on her leg, soft thighs bracketing her own. "Like this?" Lena asks breathily.

Kara's eyes fly open just as Lena slides over her thigh and she's confronted with a vision pulled almost directly from her fantasy: Lena, with her arms braced just behind her as she rubs wetly against Kara's leg, blush all over her cheeks and down her chest, teeth digging into her soft lower lip as she stares intently at the movement of Kara's hand over her clit.

"_Ohh jeez_. Yep, _ big _ yep. Just- yeah, mmhm. _ Wow**.**_" Her words tumble right out of her mouth and she worries that she might be a little broken now because she can't really think in full sentences. Can really only focus on how _ wet _ Lena is on her thigh, how devastatingly pretty she looks.

"You can- you can touch me, if you want," Lena says shyly.

Kara nods quickly, probably too quickly, and lifts her hand away from her clit to settle both hands on Lena's hips. Her wet hand slips slightly before she digs her fingers in and grips harder to Lena's vocal delight.

_ "Yesss," _ she hisses, hips jerking slightly. She breathes hard and watches Kara from beneath her lowered lashes, waiting patiently but expectantly for direction.

So Kara gently tugs at Lena's hips and watches as she moves for her, easy as anything, breath catching in her chest and teeth catching at her lower lip. Which is just so, _ so _ cute.

"I want you to ride me, baby," Kara murmurs, smoothing her thumbs over her hipbones.

Lena's hips stutter back and she whimpers involuntarily.

"Would you do that for me? Will you let me watch you?"

_ "God," _ Lena whispers. She sucks in a shaky breath and presses her lips together for a beat, eyes flickering from Kara's eyes to her lips and back. "Yeah, okay, yeah"--she exhales--"wanna be pretty for you." Then she sits up and slowly starts to move, a steady rhythm where she drags her clit firmly along Kara's thigh with each roll of her hips.

Kara wheezes out a breath at the way Lena smears her wetness all over her leg, at the way she can feel the movement of Lena's muscles under her hands, at the way Lena's body trembles with every burst of pleasure that shocks through her. Kara slides her hands lower to palm at Lena's ass, spreading her cheeks before digging her fingers into the soft flesh and roughly pulling her forward.

Lena gasps and her head falls forward, breath hitching into a tiny, helpless moan.

"You're so _ pretty_, Lena," Kara says, "the absolute _ prettiest_."

Lena whines and shifts her hips away, lifting herself up so that she barely makes contact when she sways back, clearly oversensitive and close and trying to last.

But Kara greedily tugs her forward again, doesn't want her to stop, and Lena whimpers high in her throat as her clit rubs against Kara's thigh. The sound of it makes Kara's fingers stutter over her own throbbing clit.

"Oh, _ golly._"

Lena lets out a breathless giggle even as she humps against her thigh again.

"'Golly'?" she asks, nose scrunching with laughter and dimples deep in her cheeks. "Watch your language, darling."

Kara bobbles her head in a shake-nod fusion, brain too wrecked to remember the proper response. "Language, darling," she echoes faintly, eyes darting from Lena's flushed face to her hard nipples to the way she looks rubbing all over her thigh.

"Could watch you like this forever, so good and so sweet for me," she murmurs.

_ "Fuck," _Lena rasps, throwing her head back and pressing heavily against her thigh before she picks up speed again.

Kara brings a hand back to her clit, rubbing fast to match the way Lena is grinding on her, fingers slipping so wetly over herself that there's practically no friction at all. The slick sound makes her neck heat up and she'd feel embarrassed if not for the way it's making Lena lift her head to watch her touch herself again and just, _ heck._

Lena's hips stutter, legs shaking as she stares at Kara's fingers sliding over her clit. She wets her lips and opens her mouth as if to say something, but all that trips out after a couple seconds is a throaty moan. Then she humps sloppily against Kara's thigh a few more times before coming hard, shaking like pudding on a trampoline. 

Lena drops her head onto Kara's shoulder, and like, _ okay_, the sound and feeling of her coming wetly on her thigh already makes Kara burn _ so _ hot, but then she turns her head and nuzzles a kiss into Kara's neck, chasing it with the scrape of her teeth as she whimpers, and Kara's helpless to the way that catapults her into her own orgasm. She jerks against her hand, nearly dislodging Lena before she manages to lift her up so she can settle fully into the cradle of her lap and wrap her legs around her waist. 

They stay tangled together like that for a long while, skin to skin, occasionally rolling their hips together to chase their aftershocks.

Kara skims her fingers over Lena's back, basking in the afterglow of sex with her absolute favorite person.

"Thank you," she says quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You were so pretty, baby."

Lena wiggles closer and lets out a pleased noise that reminds Kara of a video of a porcupine eating a pumpkin.

Kara feels a dopey smile stretch across her face and makes a note to herself to show Lena the video later so she can tease her about it. For now, she just wants to enjoy this moment, soft and quiet and unmarred by the pressure of being anything other than Lena's.

Lena sighs contentedly and presses one last kiss to Kara's neck.

"Sleepy," she mumbles, lips brushing Kara's skin.

Kara laughs, gathers her up into a floppy, Lena-shaped blob, and tucks her in. Then she superspeeds her way through cleaning up in the bathroom and hurries back to bed for post-sex, pre-sleep cuddles.

As Lena snuggles right up against her, already half-asleep, Kara can't help but kiss the top of her head, knowing without a doubt that she'll absolutely never tire of just how _good_ Lena is.

"So…" she starts, lifting a hand to run her fingers gently through Lena's soft hair, "was that enough to cover the cost of fixing the railing?"

Lena headbutts her in the neck, not intending to inflict pain on either of them, but too tired to move any other body part.

"Oh my god. You're bringing up the damn railing again?"

Kara pouts. "I _ broke _it. You break it, you buy it."

"Yes, love, that may be true in a _ china shop _ but this is a _ railing._ In an _ elevator_. In a _ building that I own_."

Kara blinks. "Wait, babe, you own the entire building?"

"I own _ multiple _ buildings. I fail to see how my owning this one should come as a surprise to you, _ especially _ since we've been dating for half a year now and you've been here multiple times."

"I mean… I thought… I was under the impression you were just renting this apartment. But it's _ yours. _ This whole darn thing is yours."

Lena nods as much as she can with her head tucked into Kara's neck.

Kara feels so silly. _ "Gosh," _ she says. "Had I known I wouldn't have tried so hard to keep my hands to myself in the elevator."

Lena stops breathing for a second, then she flips her hand where it’s curled by her chin and gently trails her fingers over Kara’s breast.

“Oh?” she asks, breathily. “How incredibly naughty of you, Miss Danvers. Would you have pinned me to the elevator wall tonight knowing what you know now?”

Kara blushes, wraps her arms tighter around Lena. “I… wanted to get on my knees for you, actually.”

_ “Fuck.”_

“I sure would have tried, yeah, but I don’t think there would have been enough time.”

Lena pauses, registers the joke, and giggles. "Oh my god, that's the second time you've made that joke tonight."

"It was well-received the first time. Made you moan so nicely for me, I figured I'd use it again."

"Made me moa-- Kara, that was the _ strap-on._"

"Was it?" Kara noses into Lena's hair, grinning hard and squeezing her a little just to make her squeak. "I could have sworn it was my indomitable wit."

"Oh, is that what we're calling Blue now?" Lena retorts. "Let's see how indomitable your wit is next time when you put it on and I ride you then, hm?"

All Kara can do is flush and sputter, and Lena laughs laughs laughs into her neck, pretty and carefree.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they didn't wear these outfits at the same time, but I'm a fan of these particular looks, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also, Kara's panda-print boxer briefs are based off of mine, but mine aren't as lucky ;A;


End file.
